Dear stupid future people
by ML-AWESOMENESS
Summary: Our favorite characters have traveled into the future and stole a wifi hotspot and a computer, and have read all your fanfictions. DUN DUN DUN! (Don't ask) Rated T because I felt like it.
1. Chapter 1

Dear stupid future people,

I will never date Snotlout. EVER. And if you think I will ever, then I will shove my axe up your-mmmmff!

Hiccup!

But remember, I will NEVER date snotlout. He is very stupid and arrogant. so NEVER! I have my axe ready, and Stormfly's spines have been sharpened by moi. If you dare write one more thing, then be warned. I never miss.

I hate you,

Astrid

**How was it? I decided to write a HTTYD story so that more people could vote on my poll (Who would win in a battle against Toothless). And i've always wanted to do a "Dear writers" thing. Thanks for reading! I don't own HTTYD, of course!**


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Stupid future people,

Keep your stupid perfect people away from me. I belive you call them Mary-sues. **I love Astrid**, no one else. And I intend to marry her in a few years, so NEVER pair me up with them. It make me want to barf, and do a lot of it.

We will never talk again,

Hiccup

**Haha, I hate Hiccup/OC pairings. I don't mean any offense to people who do this, but all Hiccstrid shippers know what I'm talking about. Cookies to them! I don't own HTTYD, of course!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Dear stupid future people,

I AM NOT A GIRL! So stop making me one! I am a guy thru and thru. I even have (This part has been removed due to Mature content. VVVEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYY Mature content). So stop with the Fem!Hiccup stories. And even if I was a girl, I wouldn't be in love with Dagur. I hate Dagur.

Yours in GUYness,

Hiccup

**If you have written a Fem!Hiccup story, I don't mean to offend anyone by this story. I don't own HTTYD. Sapphire, OUT! *jumps backwards onto a horse* (Cookies to who can guess where that came from)**


	4. Chapter 4

Rawr rawr rawr rawr,

rawr rawr rawr rawr rawr rawr. rawr, rawr rawr rawr rawr. rawr rawr rawr rawr rawr, rawr rawr rawr rawr rawr rawr.

rawr,

Toothless

**haha, Cookies to Lorde (nice username. I like lorde's music). I don't own HTTYD, and I will never.**


	5. Chapter 5

Dear Stupid future people,

I am sorry for the inconvience of the last chapter. Toothless wrote it. What it said was (Don't ask me how I know this):

Dear Stupid future people,

I will not go out with Stormfly. Plus, we aren't even the same type of Dragon. She is just my friend, so don't start pairing us up. I have my plasma blast ready.

Rawr,

Toothless

**The last chapter was fun to write. If you ship Toothless and Stormfly, I don't mean to upset you, yada yada yada. Plus my sister ships it too. I don't own HTTYD.**


	6. Chapter 6

Dear, um, stupid future people...?

I've heard of the all your bear-dung 'pairings' with me and that lad Hiccup.

Stop them. I have a quiver full of sharpened arrows.

Yours in Scottishness,

Merida

PS Can you tell me what dragons are?

**Haha. BTDubs, I don't own Brave. And this isn't a crossover. There's just one letter from Merida. If you ship this, then I don't mean any offense. I have said that in almost every chapter. Peace! Not really!**


	7. Chapter 7

Rawr rawr rawr, wait, What! I'm speaking human! Yes!,

Thanks to this so called "Translator" **(Don't ask), **I can talk human! But what I wanted to say was, STOP SHIPPING ME WITH HICCUP! I'M A FRIGGIN DRAGON! HE'S A PUNY- er- NICE HUMAN! And what are slashes? Is it when you hit someone with a sword? Anyway, I have my... _**PLASMA BLAST! **_ Boom!

Rawr,

Toothless

PS: I watch you sleep.

**I don't own HTTYD, as usual. And if you ship this then I don't mean any offense.  
**


	8. Chapter 8

Dear stupid future humans,

There are no more nightfuries left. We all went extinct. Except for me, I think I survived. But there shall be no more fanfictions of a female nightfury. I have searched everywhere in this Archapellago, and there is none. Trust me, I want a hot and cute nightfury girlfriend, but it can't be. I am sorry authoress, but you must remove the "Nightfury" from your name- RRRRRRAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRR!

**NEVER TELL ME THAT!**

Rawr,

toothless

**NEVER TELL ME THAT! RAAWWWRRR! haha, i hope there is more Nightfuries. But I don't think there is. If you have a fanfic i mean no offense, bla bla bla, TOOTHLESS, AWAY!  
**


	9. Chapter 9

Dear stupid future people,

Why are there barely any fanfiction about me and Ruffnut? Hey, Fishlegs, I'm more suitable than you are! But why? Why aren't there any? Do you not like Ruffnut? She's amazing? Or me! I'm even more so!

Why?,

Snotlout

**I don't ship Rufflout (Or whatever you call it), so I don't agree with this thing. Goodbye! (falls back into chair and knocks it over) Ow...**


	10. Chapter 10

Dear stupid future people,

Why are you pairing me up with that b**** Heather? I am not what you call a "Lesbian". I love Hiccup! I hate Heather!

Hatefully yours,

Astrid

**I don't own HTTYD, and I don't mean to offend anyone. Thanks to lorde for this idea!**


	11. Chapter 11

Dear stupid future people,

Why are you pairing me up with Astrid? We're friends, but were not in love.

Why?

Ruffnut

**Which twin is which? I'm pretty sure that Ruffnut is the girl. Oh, whatever. I don't mean any offense to anyone, and i don't own HTTYD. **


	12. Chapter 12

Dear stupid future people,

Why am I being put in stories, and loving Stoick? I mean, we're like brothers, but we aren't in love with eachother! So whoever is writing these, needs to stop, all this (Jestures to all of you).

Stop,

Gobber

**Thanks to Mara911 for this idea. ****Wow, 45 reviews? only five more until 50! Let's try to get there!** I don't mean any offense, I don't own HTTYD, goodbye.  



	13. Chapter 13

Dear stupid future people,

Why are you making so much fanfictions about me and Eret? Like I have said a million times: I am in love with Hiccup! Not anyone else! I have sharpened my axe so much, that if I touch it I bleed. Don't make me kill your ancestors, because I will!

Just stop,

Astrid

**UNLUCKY CHAPTER! Thanks to an unnamed Guest for this idea. And the 50th review goes to... NO ONE! I deleted the three flames that were probably from Rebellgirl! Do me a favor and spam her stories! Wow, only 49. Thanks to all who have reviewed, followed, and favorited! I don't mean any offense, I don't own HTTYD, Happy 13th chapter everyone!  
**


	14. Chapter 14

Dear stupid future people,

Again, with the pairings, why Ruffnut? Snotlout already wants her, so why me? Again, I love Astrid. We are probably going to get married. So stop.

Sincerely,

Hiccup

**thanks to braelynnway for this Idea. the 50th review goes to... Lorde! And it is not the Artist. I hope we can make it to 100 by the 20th chapter. I don't mean any offense, i dont own HTTYD, and thanks for the 8,636 views, 59 reviews, 17 faves, and 19 follows. **


	15. Chapter 15

Dear Stupid future people,

Why would I, be in love with that puny black spot, Toothless? That is just wrong.

Sincerely,

Cloudjumper

**Sorry its so short. Thanks to brealynnway for the idea.** **I don't mean any offense, I don't own HTTYD, and my birthday is coming up soon.**


	16. Chapter 16

Dear Future people,

I am married to Stoick and nothing can change that, even his death won't. So there is no way that Hiccup could be me and Gobber's son.

Sincerely,

Valka

**Sorry it was so short. Thanks to Braelynnway for this idea and all of her support. Thanks to Lorde, too. And Roxy Emeralds and Hiccup Haddock lover. I have been given so much support, and I want to thank all of the reviewers. I don't mean any offense, i don't own HTTYD, and WE CAN MAKE IT TO 100 REVIEWS BOFOR THE 20th CHAPTER, FOLKS! WHO'S WITH ME! **


	17. Chapter 17

Dear stupid future people,

Why the heck would you do this! Me and Ruffnut? WTF? I think it's what you modern people say. Either that or WTP. I'm confused now.

The best twin,

Tuffnut

**Sorry for the delay. School starts tomorrow, and I'm upset. I will probably only update every few days. Thanks to Braelynnway for this idea. COME ON WE'RE AT 89 REVIEWS WE CAN MAKE IT TO 100! thanks to all12,664 viewers. this is by far my most popular story ever, all thanks to you guys. I don't own HTTYD, I don't mean any offense, and happy new school year!**


	18. Chapter 18

Dear stupid future people,

Who the heck is this "Link" you speak of? I don't know him, and I don't want to.

I've got my axe,

Astrid

**And the 100th review goes to... Rebellegirl! I'm sorry lorde, maybe you'll get the 200th review? Or maybe the 150th. I don't know. I'm probably going to start making these letters shorter so I have more time for homework. Ugh, school. It's the 2nd day and I have lots of homework. This is going to suck. Thanks to Braelynnway for this idea. I don't own HTTYD, I don't mean any offense, and I rebuk thee. I REBUK THEE!**


	19. Chapter 19

Dear stupid future people,

I was only pretending to be in love with Hiccup so I could steal the book of dragons. I will never actually fall in love with the puny little embarrasment.

Sincerely,

Heather

**Sorry I haven't been updating my stories! There's so much going on. I have private cello lessons, too much homework, which I have neglected to write this, my birthday, my party, getting a tablet, EVERYTHING! I don't own HTTYD, I don't mean any offense, PEACE PEOPLE! (Not really)**


	20. Chapter 20

Dear stupid future people,

I am not clingy! If anything, Hiccup is sometimes clingy. But don't tell him I said that.

Goodbye,

Astrid

I'm so sorry! I haven't updated in forever, again. School sucks ass, and my dad's always on the computer! But good news, my tablet allows me to update, so I might be doing it more often. I also got a Deviant art account. My name is ML-awesomeness, please visit. I will be drawing HTTYD, but for now, I have just gravity falls stuff on there.

I don't mean any offense, I don't own HTTYD, 20TH CHARTER EVERYONE!


	21. Chapter 21

Dear stupid future people,

WTF is the big four?

Sincerely confused,

Hiccup

**Hey dudes. I'm thinking of ending this at the 25th chapter. I have so many ideas and am way too busy. Please check out my deviantart account and favorite my stuff if you have an account. BTW: lorde. Can you please get an account? You seem like a fun person and I want to be able to pm you.**

**bye peeps!**


	22. Chapter 22

**hi guys. I am ending this, and thanks you for the favorites, likes, reviews, and support! I hope you all liked it!**

**Sapphire**


End file.
